Confesión
by Zussane S.M
Summary: HoroxRen- Estaba tan feliz, después de todo hacía una de mis cosas favoritas: estar con él ,interesarme por él, contemplarlo y sentir que somos cercanos.


**Confesión**.

_Las cosas no estaban marchando del todo mal en la plantación, es un trabajo duro pero me llena de satisfacción ver crecer verdor a mi alrededor, y respirar el aire fresco. Las vacaciones nos ponían a todos contentos y mi hermana Pilika sugirió que pasara un par de semanas en Tokio. Yo por supuesto le agradecí que cuidara del lugar mientras no estaba, estoy contento de tener una hermana como ella, sabe bien por qué quiero ir a ese lugar de nuevo... Por que Ren estaría ahí. Con toda la vergüenza del mundo, tanta como el coraje que se requiere para confesar que a un chico como yo, le gusta otro chico , se lo conté hace tiempo. Su reacción fue algo graciosa, pero ella es una chica comprensiva y sobre todo de la nueva generación. Me dijo que cosas así ya no son para sorprenderse y que me apoyaría con gusto. De verdad que no entiendo a los mas jóvenes, pero estoy feliz._

¿Estarás feliz por mi, Damuko?...

_Miré al cielo y sonreí un poco, ella al fin alcanzó el descanso eterno y no está mas atada a este mundo. Así que seguiré esforzándome, y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para estar al lado de la persona que será como antes, no dejaré que nada me separe de él. De ese chino malhumorado..._

_Así que, empaqué mis cosas y como era de esperarse él se encontraba ahí, junto con Yoh que sonreía a su lado, Anna comiendo galletas frente al televisor, el pequeño Manta que cada día es mas abrazable..¡Digo! Oh, no importa. Todos estaban ahí reunidos y sinceramente, yo me la pasé junto al chino_.

_Fuimos al parque, y yo estaba con él, riendo tontamente por cualquier cosa y haciéndole saber poco a poco mis sentimientos. Fuimos también a un parque de diversiones por que Yoh como siempre tenía ganas de perder el tiempo en lo que fuera, pero no puedo negar que todo estaba muy divertido, en todo momento yo estaba con Ren, quien se enojaba por cosas sin sentido junto conmigo , pero al final del día nos mostraba un poco de amabilidad. Pienso que él es un chico muy tierno a su modo...P-pero jamás se lo diré, al menos no por asfixia este sentimiento, al menos por el momento soy capaz de hacer que se de cuenta, mas no decírselo. Pero estoy avanzando poco a poco. _

_Los días transcurrían ligeros, cargados de risas, su mirada hipnótica, el olor a té, los golpes ocasionales de Anna , los paseos, las deliciosas comidas de Ryu y Tamao y las mías también, con mucha mantequilla por supuesto._

_En los baños termales que tenía la pensión me comportaba como siempre, pero sin duda es bastante cómodo para mi poder tener a la persona que me gusta casi desnudo en frente mío mientras conversamos con nuestros amigos y nos relajamos con un baño. Dormía a su lado, por que nos toca siempre compartir habitación. Lo miraba mientras no se daba cuenta con insistencia, al parecer se percató un par de veces pero yo me hacía el desentendido. Estaba tan feliz, después de todo hacía una de mis cosas favoritas: estar con él , interesarme por él, contemplarlo y sentir que somos cercanos._

-Ren- _Suspiré con melancolía ya que en esos instantes, los días pasaron rápido y llegaba el momento de regresar a casa. _

-¿Estas bien Hoto-Hoto?- _Dijo Yoh, dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi y soltando una risita mientras se sentaba a mi lado, era algo tarde y me quedé unos momentos afuera contemplando la luna. _

-¡Yoh! ¿Que haces despierto?

-No tenía tanto sueño, ¿Que hay de ti? Pronto regresaras a casa. -

-Si, tampoco podía dormir. Ese picudo me pone nervioso.-_ Me encogí de hombros, esperando que notara aunque sea un poco lo que quería decir. Es Yoh después de todo, aunque parezca distraído algunas veces siento que es el mas perceptivo del grupo._

-¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? Ah~ Se nota en el aire lo que sucede, aunque la verdad no me di cuenta hasta que Annita me lo dijo- _Miró al cielo a continuación, con una sonrisa cálida. Yo solo me sentí relajado de poder hablar con alguien sobre eso, mientras mis mejillas ganaban color. _

-Oye,¡ Espera un momento Yoh!- _Dije mientras me percaté de algo._ -¡Como es que Anna lo sabe!-

-Hahahahaa ¡Hoto Hoto eres muy divertido! Pues ella es muy lista para esas cosas, yo solo pensé que era mi imaginación por que se llevan muy bien ustedes dos. ¿Que harás?-

-Yo di todo lo que tenía, ¡Estoy tan exhausto! Todo este tiempo de vacaciones me la pasé a su lado, es un poco cansado estar al pendiente de alguien todo el tiempo, y ...bueno ... tengo una especie de plan.-

-Ehhh, Un plan~ Suena interesante, ¡Cuéntame mas!-

-Ya lo sabrás Yoh, espero que funcione. De verdad lo espero.-

-Conociéndote, tus planes deben ser un desastre. -_ Dijo Anna , quien se encontraba detrás de nosotros con un poco de té en su mano._

-¡AAAhh! ¡Anna, no digas esas cosas! A-además, que haces aquí!

_Acto seguido me golpeó con fuerza, ¡Esa mujer tiene la mano pesada!_

-No seas bobo Hoto-Hoto, si no se lo dices directamente dudo mucho que el Tao reaccione, viene de una familia muy tradicional. Hazlo ahora o pierde la oportunidad, debes tener coraje. Yoh, vamos a dormir. Lo mismo para ti Hoto Hoto.

-¡Haai! Ya voy Anita, funga fufu~ -

-A-anna...-_ Me quedé callado unos instantes. Pero dejando eso de lado...¡Por que todos me llamaban Hoto-Hoto ahora!_

_Al día siguiente y faltando dos días para regresar a casa, Anna me pidió como siempre que hiciera las compras, así que miré a Ren con lagrimitas en los ojos y el entendió y me acompañó._

-¡Reen! Gracias por acompañarme , no quería ir solito-

-Baaaaaka, si ya estás bastante grandecito.

-No importa, de todas maneras quiero estar contigo lo mas que pueda, por que pronto regresaré a casa-

_¡Diablos! ¡Diablos, Diablos! Eso fue tan vergonzoso, pero se lo dije con una sonrisa así que, quiero que entienda que se lo digo con todo el corazón._

-... -

_¿Silencio? ¿Solo eso? Ren miró hacia otro lado, ¿Estaba avergonzado acaso? _

-Eres un bobo, mas te vale que me compres mi leche favorita al llegar a la tienda.-

-¡Lo haré! -

_Reímos juntos mientras nuestra conversación se tornaba fresca y aunque hablamos de cosas simples, estaba realmente feliz. _

_Ese día la pasamos como cualquier otro día, pero todos los días que pasaba junto a mis amigos y junto a él eran realmente un tesoro. Pronto sería de noche y por supuesto que Yoh me preguntó en cuanto estuvimos solos, cuál era ese plan que formulaba. Es muy curioso que le den ganas de saber lo que tramaba, parecíamos ambos dos niños haciendo una travesura, así que me eché a reír._

-Bueno, para ser sincero... Mañana que me valla si él no me dice nada, si no va tras de mi , no haré nada mas. Ya hice todo lo que pude y le demostré todo el cariño que siento. Si no hace algo, yo tampoco lo haré. A decir verdad, m-me gusta estar cerca y .. y..

-¡Acosarlo!- _Completó alegre el castaño._

-¡No! ...Estoy bien en su compañía y poniéndole toda mi atención, pero el no parece muy interesado en mi...- Dije cabizbajo.

_Entonces Yoh me dirigió una de sus miradas tan suyas, comprensiva y a la ves tranquila._

-Estamos hablando de Ren, a el le gusta que le pongan atención, y no es tan bueno en eso de estar detrás de los demás así que... ¿No crees que es mejor hablar con él? Es decir, se acostumbrará a que estés detrás de él y si te alejas sin decir nada así como así pensará que dejaste de interesarte en el, ¿No es así?

-... - _A decir verdad me quedé perplejo un momento. Parecían tan ciertas sus palabras._

- ¿Y...entonces, ¿Ahora que hago? -

-Pues díselo-

-¿Que me gusta?-

-Si, que quieres que también te preste algo de atención.-

-L-lo pensaré. Yoh..-

-¿Mhh?-

-Gracias..-

-¡Hehe! Por nada amigo-

_Ambos miramos juntos el cielo nocturno y la hermosa luna nuevamente, y después regresamos a nuestras habitaciones antes de que la rubia nos regañara. Cuando caminaba por el pasillo hacia la habitación pensé en lo agradable que sería encontrar a Ren despierto y diciéndome que se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y abriendo sus brazos para decirme que me ama, tanto como yo a el ._

_Pero esta es la vida real, así que algo desganado sacudí mi cabeza para olvidar esas fantasías_. _Abrí la puerta corrediza de mi habitación y ahí estaba el, bien despierto y de pie frente a la ventana._

-Idiota, estaba esperándote.-

_¿Será acaso que él...?_

-Hace frío, ve por otra cobija.-

_Bueno, se vale soñar..._

_Le conseguí lo que pedía y entonces... me acerqué a el con cuidado, el se encontraba de espaldas, mirando la luna desde la ventana. Reuní todas mis fuerzas y lo abracé. Nhhm su aroma era tan esplendido._

-Pero...¿Que haces?-

_No parecía del todo molesto así que no me separé de el. _

-Quiero decirte algo, ya que mañana partiré a casa. Quiero que lo sepas...-

_Recargué mi rostro en su hombro, deseando deshacerme de las dudas._

-Yo... Realmente estoy enamorado... de ti.- No me importa si me rechazas, quiero que estés enterado de lo que siento. _Como lo tenía entre mis brazos ,_s_entí de inmediato como se estremeció._

-Horokeu...-

_Acarició mis manos y se separo un poco, pero solo para ponerse de frente y mostrarme su rostro sonrojado, y abrazarme a continuación, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho. _

-T-tu también me g-gustas...aún que seas un idiota...-

-_¡Ren!- Mi felicidad no tenía límites en ese momento, solo estábamos el y yo en la habitación, y en el mundo entero. Su cuerpo temblaba un poco, pero al parecer no le importó y tomo mi rostro entre sus cálidas manos, acercando sus labios a los míos poco a poco, y entonces nos besamos._

_Fue un beso dulce y con ansias de probarnos, era nuestro primer beso así que no me encontraba ya en este mundo. Todo se desvanecía en torno a nosotros dos. Me pregunté si el sentía igual. _

_Pasamos la noche abrazándonos, era un tanto extraño pero ambos no dejábamos de sonreír, y sabiendo que el casi no lo hace, me sentí por completo afortunado de ser la persona que él escogió, y poder ver esa maravillosa sonrisa que no a cualquiera mostraba._

_Al día siguiente me marcharía, ambos lo sabíamos pero prometimos vernos cuando pudiéramos. _

_Los dos teníamos obligaciones a las que no podíamos faltar, pero al menos sabíamos que nuestros lazos no podían ser rotos, nunca nadie lo amará como yo lo hago, y él con sus gestos y acciones me demostraba lo mismo. Estoy enamorado, y no me da pena decirlo. Que soy hombre, y me enamoré de ti. _

**Fin.**

He aquí un pequeño fic que nació de repente. Son las 11:40 del día lunes, y hoy entro de nuevo a clases así que para subir mis ánimos quería tener algo de HoroxRen para iniciar la semana.

Ah~ *suspiro* No importa cuanto tiempo pase, me encanta esta pareja y nunca perderé de vista a este par.

Por cierto si alguien lee y tiene facebook, únanse a esta página que hice. .com/pages/HoroxRen-3/111349225580493 ...LOL

Holly, espero que te agrade este fan fic, espero tu opinión ya que te dedico el fic n-n Te quiero mucho, y estoy feliz de conocer a alguien que esté tan traumada con Shaman King como yo.

También es dedicado a Ana, aunque seguro no leerá esto, parece muy emocionada con otras cosas ...Pero en fin. :/3

¡Saludos a todos! Y suerte a quienes entran a clases pronto o ya entraron como yo :)


End file.
